


Story Time

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Gen, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

At age ten, Laura was so happy to be out of the house where new baby Cora is  _always_  screaming her head off. The only time she doesn’t scream was when she's strapped to Alec’s chest in the baby sling. This Saturday though, not even that was soothing Cora. Alec had set out into the preserve to walk her around and let her shriek at the trees a while and Talia had asked Laura and Derek if they wanted to go to storytime at the library. Talia already new the answer, the second anything concerning Mrs. Sheriff who was the storytime lady was mentioned Laura had her shoes on and all her library books collected to take back. Derek sighed and tried to get out of wearing his shoes. He was not feeling the shoes thing lately and it was driving the girls in the family crazy. Alec thought it was hysterical that he suddenly wanted to just be barefoot – the compromise was flipflops.

 

Laura narrowed her eyes at Derek where he was laying on the floor on his books waiting. “You better keep your shoes on or  _else_  Derek.” She hissed, loading her books into her special READERS ARE LEADERS canvas bag.

 

Derek groaned and rolled over. “Canni put my books in your bag Laur?” Derek did his best hopeful face.

 

Laura pursed her lips and thinks it over. “Ok.”

 

Derek smiled and got up, handing her his books and leaning against her, “Thanks.” He whispered and grinned.

 

Laura sighed hugely but grinned back, “Just don’t embarrass me in front of Mrs. Sheriff ok?”

 

Derek nodded, “Okay….”

 

Talia joined them in the foyer with her keys and smiled, “Everybody ready?”

 

Derek carried the books out for Laura, hauling along the bag and Laura letting him. She learned about  _delegation_  from hanging out with the deputies. So now she  _delegated_  a lot.

 

The library was full of kids, but parents loved it because no matter how many kids there were, EVERYONE knew you used your whisper voice. Derek loved returning the books, sliding them into the return slot and listening to them drop at the end. Laura left him to it and she hurried to the story corner where Mrs. Sheriff was setting up. Off to the side was  _her_  baby Flibbertigibbet. That was the name Laura had given him. She is pretty sure now that was the name that Mrs. Sheriff had said. Or at least plenty close enough. Flibber was asleep on his stomach and Laura was kind of jealous because he was a quiet baby. Not at all like Cora. Cora hit pitches of screaming that made Laura’s nose bleed. She whispered properly, “Hi Mrs. Sheriff.”

 

Mrs. Sheriff smiled at Laura, her nose crinkling with it, “Hi Laura. How many books did you read this week?”

 

“Fifteen!” Laura whispered brightly, grabbing a seat right next to Mrs. Sheriff and getting a peek at the book for today. “And they weren’t all Nancy Drew.” Laura nods sagely.

 

Mrs. Sheriff’s eyebrows go up. “What have you branched out to?”

 

“Hardy Boys.” Laura grins and Mrs. Sheriff chuckles. “You really like mysteries don’t you.”

 

Laura giggled and nodded. Derek coming to flop down beside Laura, laying on his stomach and looking up at Mrs. Sheriff with a grin. “Hi.”

 

“Hi Derek. What’ve you been reading?” Mrs. Sheriff asked in a happy whisper as more kids came to join them in the story circle.

 

Derek kicked his feet a little and shrugged, “Animal books…”

 

Mrs. Sheriff bared her teeth, “Sharks again?”

 

Derek blushed, he’d gone through a huge shark phase when he’d stayed up when he wasn’t supposed to and watched JAWS and had been scared so bad he’d looked at any book on sharks he could find. “No…. Mrs. S… It was bears.” He whispered.

 

Mrs. Sheriff ruffled his hair and winked, “I like bears too!” She greeted each child by name, asking about their books and what they’ve been reading. She couldn’t stay away from the library and was allowed to keep up with storytime, something she looked forward to sharing with her kids.

 

The story Mrs. Sheriff read was in honor of Derek. She didn’t say so but when she started reading Wemberly Worried, Laura laughed so hard she almost had to be excused while Derek turned a very dark shade of red. It was the book Alec had read Derek every night since kindergarten and now he was very aware he was a worrier and that he and Wemberly would be best friends actually. But he’d only ever said that softly to his Dad.

 

By the end of the story Mrs. Sheriff’s baby had woken up and started crying until he was cuddled a lot. All the kids dispersed with their parents to pick out books to take home. Laura chose more Nancy Drew mostly because… She really loves Nancy Drew. Mrs. Sheriff recommended Murder on the Orient Express. Laura looked at it and smiled, she’s ready for a big person mystery!

 

Talia chatted with Mrs. Sheriff and several other mothers while the kids tried to keep quiet and find books. Laura had an armload before looking for Derek. Derek was in a corner sighing, looking over a book in his hands.

 

“What’cha got?” Laura whispered, hunkering down to see.

 

Derek showed her, “Think Dad’ll help me read this?”

 

Laura looked thoughtful, “The Swiss Family Robinson? Lemme see what it’s about. You might not be old enough.”

 

Derek looked tragic at the idea, the cover had a rough sea and an island on it. He loved adventure stories and he’d read though some of the first pages. And there were some pictures and a MAP. Laura hmmmd, “Yeah this is alright.”

 

She returned the book to him and clutching their choices they headed up to check out. It was a heady thrill for both of them to produce their library cards and have the  _responsibility_  of the books checked out to  _them_. Laura loaded their books into her bag and they sat quietly looking at one of the Nancy Drews until Talia came to get them.

 

“Everybody happy?” Talia asked with a smile.

 

“Yeah!” Laura enthused, buckling herself in. Derek struggled with his belt then smiled, “Yes! I got a book about a broke ship!”

 

Talia smiled back at her kids and headed for home. When they got back, Cora was asleep on Alec’s chest. He looked terrible and tired, but Talia didn’t feel too badly. Cora stirred a little at the sound of them closing the door until Talia soothed her back to sleep, rubbing her back. “Why don’t you kids go play outside?”

 

Derek put the book bag down and Laura pushed him almost over, “C’mon! Let’s climb a tree!”

 

With a grin, Derek lost his shoes and was hot on her heels out the door. Talia gently raised Alec’s head and slipped under it to be his pillow. He smiled up at her as she rested her hand on Cora’s back and stroked his hair.

 

“Good story?” Alec asked sleepily.

 

“Wemberly Worried.” Talia snickered, Alec joined her in it breathily, not wanting to jostle Cora laughing.

 

“Poor Derek, did he blush?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Did you take pictures?”

 

“No. God Alec.”

 

“You have one job, Tal. One. Take pictures of my kids dying of embarrassment. Why did I buy you that fancy camera?”

 

“I bought me that fancy camera to take pictures for my slide shows.” Talia grinned.

 

“Hmph!” Alec sighed, “You could have taken my 110 camera. Just in case. You have a huge purse.”

 

“Why did I marry you?”

 

“Because I love you. And you took pity on me. Also I think you being a wookie is sexy.”

 

Talia did her best to smother him with a pillow.


End file.
